This invention relates to a memorandum pad-calendars of the type having a plurality of sheets, each divided into a number of blank spaces on which memoranda and the like is recorded, each space corresponding to a calendar date.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved memorandum pad-calendar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a memorandum pad-calendar wherein efficient use is made of both the front and backsides of the pad sheets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a memorandum pad-calendar wherein the memoranda recording spaces on one of the sheets are simultaneously viewable with a calendar disposed on the reverse side of a preceding sheet which includes the dates corresponding to these spaces.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a memoranda pad-calendar which is compact, economical to manufacture and attractive in appearance.